evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
Shrine of Mist
The Shrine of Mist is the fifth level in Forever Kingdom. Its name comes from the fact that much of the area is filled with a white mist. It is one of the largest areas in the game, and has been divided into three separate levels, two of which can be accessed at will while the player is still in the Shrine of Mist. The third of these levels, however, is a point of no return. Story After a chat between Darius, Ruyan, Faeana and Felkin about the Shrine of Mist and its purpose, they decided to call it a day. Faeana, however, wandered into the Shrine of Mist all by herself, leaving Darius and Ruyan worried. Felkin was about to abandon them, but Ruyan insisted that he come too. Upon arriving at the upper levels of the Mist Hall, they finally found Faeana, but they were confronted by Darsul and Drumhort for the first time. The two antagonists summoned a horde of enemies to attack Darius and company, but they are soundly defeated. Felkin was astonished at the sight of Drumhort, and reveals that Drumhort is his half-brother. After their journey through the Shrine of Mist, Darius, Ruyan and Faeana became acquainted with a mercenary named Saris. Layout Shrine of Mist The Shrine of Mist extends all the way from the Testing Grounds, where the entrance serves as home to the first major boss battle in the story. Beyond the entrance is the first hall in the Shrine, which houses a Crystal Pillar, two chests, as well as the area's first Mushroom. Taking the door ahead leads to the Center Wing, which has three paths. The center path leads to the Corridor, which Annex Wing The furthest wing in the lower levels in the Shrine of Mist. This area contains a puzzle with a light source and a series of movable mirrors. In various corners of the room are doors to other rooms, blocked by Perplex Barriers. These barriers can be temporarily removed by shining the light beam on them -- as soon as the light beam is moved, the barrier will reappear. Shrine Hall The Shrine Hall is situated in the upper tier of the Shrine of Mist, and is an open-air section of the Shrine. This section of the Shrine is the sixth level in terms of difficulty in the game. As explained above, there are two doors from the lower levels that lead to the Shrine Hall. Be sure to explore all areas so as to not miss anything. The Shrine Hall itself is straightforward, apart from a few branching paths which lead to treasure chests or other optional stops. The same round Lightning-elemental Mutants from the lower levels appear to wreak havoc on your party. These are the least of your worries: their attacks can be easily guarded, their movements are relatively slow, and they can be defeated relatively quickly with a new weapon off the Crystal Pillar Shop. Just like before, these Mutants can appear in swarms -- when this happens, keep guarding, wait for an opening, and then strike. If you're lucky, you might get an item or even a weapon off them. In addition to these, there are blue-and-yellow canine Mutants that appear in this section. These ones are a bit more annoying: they are the first enemies to inflict Guard Break on any member of your party. If you are fighting these particular Mutants, use Ruyan, as he is faster than Darius, and just run to the side to dodge attacks. Shrine Courtyard This is a point of no return; you cannot go back to the lower levels or even the Shrine Hall once you arrive at the Shrine Courtyard. The Shrine Courtyard comprises far more than just a courtyard: the party get to explore the depths of the Shrine of Mist as well. There is indeed a large courtyard, with a Crystal Pillar, three(?) treasure chests, and a large door up ahead. Going past the door leads the party to a long corridor, where the same fat Lightning-elemental Mutants from the previous areas can be fought. At the end of the corridor is an inner shrine of sorts, with an Illusory Flame hovering above the water. The door ahead is blocked by a red seal of some sort. To unblock the seal, use Ruyan's Ice Amulet to extinguish the flame. Be sufficiently prepared before you open the door up ahead, though, because there is a boss battle coming soon! Treasure List *Earth Lich: Rare enemy drop from the fat, Lightning-elemental Mutants. This applies to all areas in the Shrine of Mist. In addition to these chests: *The first Mushroom can be found under the stairs in the first hall. Category:Places